1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing light-leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal and a light source module providing a light to the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light source module may be a backlight assembly.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a lower substrate having pixel electrodes and thin film transistors connected to the pixel electrodes, an upper substrate having a common electrode and color filters, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate.
The light source module includes a plurality of light sources generating a light required to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may include at least one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and a light emitting diode (“LED”).
Recently, a backlight assembly using a quantum dot has been developed. However, the backlight assembly using a quantum dot may have short lifespan due to heat, and a manufacturing cost may be increased.